Twisted New Moon
by SeptemberSkies
Summary: You know it's not like that." I accused. Then, lowering my voice to a whisper I added, "I choose you." My (better) version of New Moon, first of a series of stories where I take over and fix the mess Stephanie created. BXJ
1. Choosing

Okay, so this is the first story in what will hopefully be a series of stories about New Moon and how things could have been different than they were. I will go ahead and tell you that this is my first fanfic (though I don't think it turned out too bad) and that my chapters are very short but I will update with 1 chapter for every 5 reviews i get. Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other books in the series, I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers characters

------------

I spoke quickly as I headed out the door towards the car, "Remember to watch out for Charlie,"

"Of course."

"And you'll take care of yourself too, right?

"Sure, sure."

"I'll be back before you know it, so promise not to worry about me."

There was a pause, "You don't have to do this Bella." Jacob stated, voice slightly strained.

I looked up at him, his face was twisted in pain and his hands were shaking. I struggled with the tears that were threatening to overflow before I could speak again; I didn't want to leave like this, I didn't want to hurt Jake... "Yes, I do. I'd never forgive myself if I knowingly let him die. I owe it to him."

"You owe him nothing, Bella! _You_ could die!" he exclaimed, suddenly furious.

I instinctively took a step back but that only seemed to make him angrier, and this conversation obviously wasn't going anywhere. "Jake, I don't have time for this! I've got to go now, okay?"

He scowled, "Fine, if you want to choose those bloodsuc-"

I stretched up on my toes so that our faces were just inches apart. "You know it's not like that." I accused. Then lowering my voice to a whisper I added, "I choose _you_." And gently pressed my lips to his. A strange electric feeling flowed through me and sent shivers down my spine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I had never felt so humanly alive. He froze, surprised by my actions and I considered pulling away but pure instinct drove me on, gingerly stroking his hair and twining it between my fingers while I breathed in his musky scent. He hesitantly responded, wrapping his arms around my waist and carefully pushing against my lips. Satisfied, I pulled away, smiling sheepishly, and hoping he wouldn't be angry. He stared at me, momentarily dumbfounded; before his face broke into one of my smiles making me grin as I turned for the car.

"I'll be back soon!" I promised as I climbed in.

Glancing back as Alice sped away I noticed Jake was no longer there, it disturbed me for a minute until I heard a distant chorus of triumphant howls.

"Well, aren't we subtle."

------------

My face flushed scarlet as I realized Alice had been watching the whole time.

"Sorry . . ." I muttered. I hadn't planed to kiss Jacob . . . it wasn't my fault that Alice had been there when my resolve broke . . .

It was then that I realized the full extent of what I had done. I had _kissed_ Jake, I had _chosen _Jake. I had unconsciously handed him my heart and given him the ability to break me, just like I had with Edward, though in the back of my mind I had always known it would happen sooner or later. I was sure that if he inflicted the same kind of pain Edward had, there would be no recovery. So I just had to trust that he would never hurt me the way I was hurt before.

I was glad that Alice had left me to my thoughts because I also had to accept the fact that when I got back, I would have a lot of explaining to do. Jacob deserved to know that I was just a shadow of what I had been before; I really was a porcelain doll, broken into so many pieces that even once Jake had glued me back together, I would still have the scars as proof of my injury. Even if he wouldn't change his mind, I had to make him understand that no matter how much effort he puts into me, it won't help in the long run. But, I decided, I would be happy with Jake. I really did love him, and no doubt Charlie would approve, he already loved Jake before he helped me out of my state.

Suddenly, I was struck by a wave of guilt. Why was I thinking about Jacob when I was on my way to rescue Edward? Shouldn't all of my attention be focused on hoping we make it there on time? I knew there was only a slim chance that I would be able to save him, but Alice said he still hadn't decided on exactly what he was going to do to expose himself...yet. Maybe we could make it, maybe we could get there and stop Edward before he started and everything would work out right. Or maybe we would get there and it would be too late, Edward already destroyed by the Volturi, the thought made me shudder.

I wasn't sure what would be worse; having to face Edward and tell him I had moved on, or getting there after it was too late, having to live with the fact that those few seconds kissing Jake could have meant the difference between life and death for my former lover. I guessed I would rather have to tell Edward I had moved on, it would be easier than living with the guilt of his death pressing down on my shoulders, but since when had things ever worked out the easy way for me?

------------

I really hoped you liked this chapter, it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. please R&R I need 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter

Bella: *dreamy look in her eyes* That.....that was...

Jacob: *same dreamy look* Yeah...

Bella: *eyes go bright and grabs Jake by the collar* You're here!

Bella and Jacob: *making out in the corner*

well...... C ya next time!


	2. Sunlight

hEy!!

unfortunately I have to say that Jacob will not be in the next few chapters since he can not magically teleport to Voltera and even if he could, Sam wouldn't let him (believe me, I asked) but he will be back eventually

once again, I do not own twilight or the or any of the fabulous characters in it, I also do not own the idea for the wonderful yellow Porche (that was all stephenie) but there was no way i could cut it out of the story. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings; I was still in the car, obviously having drifted off, the gentle purr of the engine lulling me to sleep, but the purr was gone now, replaced by the clipped tones of an irritated Alice. It seemed that while I was out we had arrived in an airport where Alice was arguing with someone on the phone about plane tickets.

"Sometimes I wish he didn't care so much." she murmured as she snapped the phone shut

"What's wrong?" I asked, my words slurring as I tried to wake myself up. "Do we have the wrong tickets?"

"No, but Jasper's afraid we do. He thinks Edward will be closer to the other airport, he's having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that anyone would expose themselves in front of so many people, he thinks Edward is more likely to choose a small town instead of the center of the city." Alice rolled her eyes, we both knew that if Edward was gonna do this, he would want the most people possible to be watching.

"Well, I guess we better get going." I sighed; these next few days were going to be torture. I kept thinking that we were already too late and this was all just a pointless chase meant to keep our hopes up so they could fall even harder when we got to the end.

I glanced over at Alice wondering why she hadn't responded, or moved at all for that matter, and found her staring blankly through the windshield, a horrified expression on her face and a glazed look in her eyes. Crap.

I tried to stay calm as I leaned over the seat, gently shaking her shoulders, and trying to keep the slight waver out of my voice as I asked, "Alice? What happened?"

Alice's head suddenly snapped forward "He's just going to walk outside..." she whispered, her tone horrified and slightly awed. "He's just going to walk into the sun..."

I knew what she meant now, that was Edward's plan. He was going to walk out into the sun, probably in a big courtyard or square, and all the people there would see his unnatural beauty, his sparkling skin. It would cause a huge uproar, the Volturi would be there within moments...

* * *

I know it's short but I really felt that it should be a seperate chapter from everything else, plus I'm putting up the third chapter today to make up for how short this one is.

Seth: Hey, do I get to be in this story?

Me: Maybe, I'll have to think of a way to put you in. if anyone has any ideas to put you in I may use them.

Seth: Yay!!!!!

Leah: Do I get to be in the story?

Me: ummmmm..... well, looks like we're done here!!!!!!

Please R&R!!! Cya laters!


	3. Breakdown

time for chapter numero dos for the day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I wished there were some way I could contact _him_; it would make everything so much easier, why wouldn't he answer his phone? Was he really that willing to believe I was gone, did he really care that little?

We were on the plane now, just some odd hours away from Voltera, and Alice was...meditating? She was just sitting there, eyes closed, breathing slow, trying to figure out exactly how Edward was going to do this.

Maybe....

I slipped the little silver phone out of my pocket and called Edward's cell. It rang twice and then, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Edward's unmistakable honey and velvet voice seeped through the phone. A strangled gasp escaped my lips,

"Edward?" I whispered, not believing it could possibly be him. Alice's eyes snapped open, a wild look that seemed to question my sanity in her eyes.

"Edward? There's no Edward here." The voice was different this time, deep and heavily accented. My eyes closed.

"Sorry." I managed to choke out. Wordlessly, eyes still closed, I shut the phone and slid it back into my pocket.

"Bella..." Alice whispered uncertainly

"He was there, and then he was gone..."

I suddenly couldn't stand how insanely slow the plane seemed to be flying. Tears started streaming down my face as I fidgeted, unable to sit still.

"Woah! Bella, calm down!" Alice's stressed voice made me stop and take a few deep breaths, I was _scaring_ her.

When she saw I was making an effort to calm myself she wrapped her strong arms around me and held me tight, rocking me gently back and forth, whispering comforting words into my ear. We stayed like that for a while, until I finally cried myself out and fell asleep.

This time when I woke up it was from Alice shaking my shoulder. We had landed and everyone was getting off. I stood up and my stomach started growling, Alice looked over at me frowning.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot about you being human and all. Why don't you go get something to eat while I get us a car." Alice suggested. I just nodded my head, still not completely awake, and head in the direction of the food court.

As I waited in line for my turn to order I thought I saw something move from the corner of my eye, a small wisp of smokey color, like the shadows themselves were moving. I pushed it out of my mind for the time being and ordered some firies and a coke. When I finished eating I walked out of the airport and saw a flashy yellow Porsche pull up in front of me. I just stood there for a minute looking around trying to find out who the car was waiting for when the window of the car rolled down and Alice waved me over.

"Well are you coming or what?"

* * *

Okay, so I know there wasn't much to that but it's because I've been thinking about what should happen when Bella sees Edward I have a few Ideas of my own but I would like to know some of your ideas so I can decide what I like best. If i do decide to use your idea I will put you in the disclaimer at the top so that everyone knows it was your idea.

Leah: *comes in bawling with make-up streaming down her face* You didn't put me in the story!!!!

Me: I never said I would

Leah: yes you did!!! It was at the end of the last chapter!!! I asked you if you would put me in the story and you said it was a great idea and that I would be in the next chapter and I would help save Edward!!!

Me:....... Seth... what has your sister been smoking?

Seth: Beats me

Me: well, I guess I better go check her into the asylum

Seth: Or you could sic her on those creeps from the agency that think making your own personal money with little werewolves on them is a federal affense.....

Me: Good idea!!!! C'mon Leah, there are some dudes in suits that think you're a mutant and want to lock you up!!!

Leah: *screeches* WHAT?!!? *goes racing down the steet after the agency creeps*

Me: Well isn't that nice....

If you have any ideas please e-mail me at or put it in your review! thanks!! Cya laters!!


	4. Travel

Me: I am soooo sorry I took so long to update, I've been super duper busy with project and other crappy school stuff. Bu-ut, I did get several chapers done over spring break so I should be able to update a couple chapters today

Jacob: It's about time, I miss having Bella around....

Bella: Awwww, you're so sweet *kisses him on the cheek*

Jacob: *grins*

Me: *Rolls eyes* ...as I he wasn't way too full of himself already.....

Jacob: I am not too full of myself, I'm just full enough...of... mysel- , you know what I mean!

Me: mmmmhmmmmmm... whatever.....

Me: I don't own twilight...um, yeah, that's about it....

------------

My fingers dug into the edges of the seat as we flew down the road, very inconspicuous Alice. I rolled my eyes mentally, the shiny yellow sports car we were driving in was NOT the kind of car I would have chosen, but then again, vampires _are_ all about speed.

By the guesswork Alice has done she figures it should take about 30 minutes (not including traffic time) to get to the square, just a half an hour of this torture and then a whole new kind of hell would be unleashed upon me. I went thorough what I would say in my mind one more time, _"I'm still here, calm down. I'll always love you, even if its not he same way..." _But I knew that as soon as I saw him all rehearsed words would disappear, and it would take all my will power just to keep from flinging my self into his arms. But if I did that, I don't know if any force in the world could tear me away; and I couldn't hurt Jake like that, I couldn't allow myself to destroy the little sliver of hope I allowed myself to give him.

I glanced at the clock again, still at least 10 more minutes until we reach the square, just enough time to ask one more favor of my most faithful friend....

"Hey Alice?" I ventured, "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it Bella?"

I hesitated, how could I put this? "You know the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt Edward, right?"

She spoke slower this time, a suspicious note in her voice. "Yeah....."

"But you also know I can't hurt Jake either..." I continued, "Could you just promise me that if my future even flicks over to something that will hurt anyone more than my decisions now already will, you'll do everything you can to stop me." The last bit came out more like a command than a request, making me sound so sure of myself...

Alice thought for a moment, pursing her lips and staring hard at me. "I promise, as long as you are sure this is what you want."

A wry smile crept its way onto my lips and I arched one of my eyebrows, "There's no time to be unsure now, is there?"

------------

I noticed the car slowing and glanced out the widow, the streets were becoming crowded and it seemed like there was a festival going on. There were banners with pictures of saints and there were tons of red and gold streamers flying around, a few people were even carrying little flags. After a few more minutes of creeping along the cobblestone street Alice grew impatient, she honked the horn and revved the engine, then laughed as people scattered in all directions, screaming in some foreign language.

Then we were speeding along once again and were soon at the edge of a big square. This was it. I threw open the door and ran into the throng of people; Alice had told me to head towards the large clock tower, so I cut my way straight through the middle and tried not to be swallowed by the crowd.

People were ramming into me, pushing me around and yelling at me but I didn't care, all I could think of was the horrible feeling in my stomach that told me no matter how fast and hard I ran I would still be to late. Though of course, thoughts like that only made me push myself harder.

I had reached the center fountain now and, seeing that it was too crowded to walk around, didn't hesitate to march right through it. I stepped out of the freezing water and continued to push my way through the crowd which was thinning as I got closer to the shadows of the clock tower. Again I got the feeling that the shadows themselves were shifting ever so slightly, almost as if to keep an eye on me.

When I broke through the outer edge of the crowd I stopped dead because there, in the shade of the clock tower, was Edward.......

------------

I know it was short and that I'm gonna have a huge mob of people after me now, but I had to leave it as a cliffy, but I will put up another chapter later tonight!

Bella: Good, I wanna know if Edward still loves me....

Jacob: You don't need that stupid bloodsucker. *dips Bella and kisses her*

Bella: hmmm, I guess I don't....

Me: Well, I'll leae you guys to that..

I'll update soon, promise!!! please R&R I would appreciate real reviews, critiques, suggestions etc....  
Thanks!!!!!


	5. Attempt

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this one, but this chapter it longer thatn the others, origionaly, it had been like 3 different chapters but there it no point in splitting up what should be together

Bella: Which is why I'm coming home to see my Jakie!!

Jacob: So you own me now? Well maybe _I_ want to own_ you_

Me: Acyually, she's right, she does own you....

Bella: Huh? I do?

Me: We'll talk about this later, don't want to give the story away, now do we?

Me: I do not and never will own twilight or the insanely spicy characters in it, hope you enjoy!!

Leah: What are you doing? Advertising food?

Me: Shut up!!!!

------------

Even in the darkness of the shadows he was beautiful, his skin glowed subtly from the light that reflected off the pavement and his tousled hair was as gold as ever. His shirt was open so I could see his perfectly toned muscles, the only thing that had really changed was the way his face was set, grim and impassive.

I stumbled forward, feet tripping over the uneven cobblestones, I couldn't believe it was really him. Edward turned his head in my direction and I gasped as I saw his eyes, they were black and emotionless, but I thought I saw a spark of recognition as he turned to look my way. I couldn't be sure though because almost immediately after he saw me, his eyes closed.

"That was quicker than I expected," He whispered, somewhat surprised. "And it didn't hurt at all..."

I approached him slowly, completely thrown off. "What didn't hurt?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

Edward opened his eyes again and a peaceful smile graced his lips as he looked at me. "Well death of course, I guess Carlisle was right, there is a heaven for us after all...."

I walked slowly up to him and gently touched his cheek, caressing his face, "You're not in heaven Edward."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I must be if you're here with me."

"I'm not in heaven either, I mean, I'm not dead, and neither are you." I quickly tried to explain.

Edward's eyes cleared suddenly, as if he was coming out of a daze. "Bella???? Is that you? Is that really you?" He asked urgently, pulling me in close.

I could only smile weakly and nod as I buried my face in his shirt while the tears bean to flow. I felt like I had so much to say, but I couldn't form the words to tell him. I wanted him to know that I loved him, and that I never wanted him to leave my side ever again. But there was one thought that overwhelmed all the others, the one that told me we had made it just in time.

Alice had joined us now and was on the phone a few feet away, reassuring the family that we worked everything out and would be coming home soon, though she didn't mention that there would be one less "Cullen" when all was said and done.

Alice looked over at us, took a deep, satisfied breath and smiled "Let's go home."

------------

We followed her back to the car, Edward never leaving my side, and when we got there, he climbed into the back with me. I curled up against Edward's comforting chest and let him brush his fingers through my hair as we began our trip back to the airport.

We were driving considerably slower this time so it was no surprise it the drive took about an hour, but I couldn't complain, I was quite comfortable.

When we arrived at the airport Edward instructed the man at the front desk to inform our flight attendant that we would need a pillow and blanket already laid out for us when we boarded, although I told him it was unnecessary. But when I got to my seat I knew that blanket and pillow or not I would be out in seconds, and I was. I didn't wake up until I saw the sun streaming through the window, my window.

------------

As I blinked the sleep out of my eyes I was extremely close to believing it was all a dream until I saw Edward sitting in my chair looking thoughtfully at me. It looks like the Cullens are back.

I excused myself and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Letting the water run down my face I allowed it to warm up my body, there was a lot to do today and I needed to be ready for the worst. First, I would need to make sure Edward understood that I no matter how much I wanted to, I could not get back together with him right off, not after what he had done. Though I didn't want him to leave and never be in my life again either, no matter what I had told Jacob, I would give Edward a second chance if he truly earned it.

Then the fun part came, I would go see Charlie and come up with a story for leaving so suddenly and then face whatever consequences I would have. But, afterwards, I would be able to talk to Jacob, maybe if I told Charlie the truth he would still let me see Jake...

Shutting of the water I got out of the shower and dried myself thoroughly before slowly picking the clothes I would wear (a cute, forest green blouse with ruffled sleeves and a pair of tan capri's) and blow-drying my hair. I clipped my bangs off to one side and frowned at my reflection, I wasn't ready for this. Turning on my heel, I set my expression to neutral and slowly walked back to my room, right now I was looking for anything that could delay this any longer.

------------

I slowly pushed open the door to my room to see Edward waiting patiently on my bed. His legs were crossed indian style and he looked absorbed in his thoughts, which was very weird, usually all his attention was focused on me, which meant he probably already knew...

"Edward." I started, my voice cracking a little.

His eyes flicked up to my face and he cocked his head as if to say 'yes, I'm listening'.

I couldn't help but smile a sad little smile as I sat down on the bed beside him. "We need to talk..."

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes, it seems we do."

The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I promised Jacob I would give him a chance." I bit down on my lip to keep from saying anything else, but Edward just raised his eyebrows, wondering why I had stopped.

I started again. "It's not that I don't love you, because I still do, that will never change. But when you left, you...." my word were choked off, I didn't know what to say, should I tell him how much pain he put me through? Should I tell him about the huge hole he had ripped through my chest? And what about all the sleepless nights I had spent curled up, wishing the pain would end? Did he need to know about that?

No, there was no reason to punish him. And the look on his face made me think he had known this would happen all along, like he expected it and that he had suffered from knowing. It seemed like the knowledge that he was going to hurt me had been worse punishment than anything I could have ever dream up, but he still needed to know the whole truth.

"You pushed me away like I was a toy you were tired of playing with..." He started to protest but I cut him off. "I know that you left to protect me, but I think it did more harm than good. You leaving, It sort-of broke me; I walked around in a trance and drew back from my friends. But then I started hanging out with Jake and he seemed to make everything better; at least for a little while, the pain was gone" I was rambling now but I couldn't stop, I wanted to tell my story to him. "I spent most of my time with him after that, watching him work on his car, helping fix up the bikes." I smiled at the memory, we had so much fun, but even then it was about Edward. I decided not to tell him about the voices, He didn't need any more reasons to send me to an asylum.

"We worked on the bikes together and then rode them up near the cliffs, and it wasn't long after that when..." I trailed off. I probably shouldn't tell Edward about the werewolves either, it wasn't really my secret to tell and after what happened when Alice found out, I would rather not go through a repeat quite yet. "It wasn't long after that when Alice showed up thinking I was dead after cliff diving."

I began to chew on my lip, afraid to tell Edward this part, but I knew there could be no more secrets. "The whole time you were gone, I was always hoping you might come back, always wishing I would wake up and it would all have been a horrible dream. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was real, and a little bit of me had accepted that and allowed me to love Jacob with the bit of me that was left. So when I left to get you and Jacob thought I was leaving him, I guess that little part of me took over, I told him I would give him a chance and try to be a little bit more optimistic. So I think, for now, I'm going to do just that, but it might not last."

He looked at me and he actually smiled, "You know, you can't get rid of me that easily, I'll still be here, waiting for him to slip up, so I can take my rightful place by your side."

I looked at him hard for a few seconds, then spoke, and as the words left my mouth I knew they were true. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

------------

Me: Okay, so maybe it wasn't as long as I thought it was...

Jacob: *starts shaking* I'll rip that stupid leech to bits!!!

Bella: *looks down* Sorry Jake, he just has such beautiful eyes.......

Jacob: His eyes won't matter for long....

Me: Hey!!! No riping or tearing or shredding or whatever else you're planning to do to Edward!!! *looks meaningfully at Jacob* It won't matter how beautiful his eyes are stupid, you're the one who-

Jacob: *cuts in* -loves her!, yeah, I'm the one that loves her!!!

Me: *raises eyebrow* You haven't told her yet?

Bella: Haven't told me what?

Jacob: I'm working on it...

Me: *sighs* wellI guess we'll all just have to wait....

Mkay, I'll try to update again today, hope you liked this chapter!!

please R&R (Read and Review for thoses of you who, like me, never understand abreviations) I need to know what you think and I would love it if you would go to my profile and vote on wheter you would like Bella to end up with Jacob or with Edward, cause right now it could go either way...

thanks for reading!  
byee!


	6. Crushed

Me: Bella, you are such a player!!!! It's gonna come back and bite you soon....

Bella: How do you know? Maybe I can be a player _and_ get what I want!!

Me: But I'm writing the story and _could_ make a rather large, beautiful werewolf push you off a cliff for playing him....

Jacob: Don't worry Bells, I would never do that!!!!

Me: Hehehehe, you're not the _only_ rather large, beautiful werewolf around here....

Jacob: *gasps* I's this what you and Leah decided on for having her in the story?!?!?!?

Me: Maybe......

Me: Okay, on with the story!! Yet again, I do not own twilight nor will I ever so please don't sue me, Thanks!

------------

Edward gave me one last, fleeting smile, kissed my forehead, and then he was gone.

I sighed, now I had to face Charlie...

As I opened my door I immediately smelled fresh brewed coffee and what could possibly be a microwave pancake. I walked carefuly across the hall and down the stairs, making sure to step over the one that squeaked, and sat down at the table across from Charlie.

He glanced over his newspaper and then made a big show of folding it up and placing it on the table beside him. "Where the _hell_ have you been Bella?!?! I come home and find a scribbled note and a teenage boy who 'doesn't know what's going on'. I was worried sick!!"

I stared down at my feet. "I know dad, I'm sorry, some family issues came up with the Cullens and I wanted to help."

"You wanted to help them after they left?!?!?" Charlie bellowed, he was really angry now, his face was red and you could see the vein throbbing in his forehead.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, Carlisle's job was a fake and they just figured they would stay there for a while, they were planning to come back in the summer. As for Edward, he broke up with me because he thought he would never be coming back, he wanted me to be happy with someone else instead of hoping he would return." I didn't know where all this was coming from, normally I was a horrible liar, but then again, I wasn't really lying.

Charlie had cooled down a little and was now just glaring at the table. I knew there was only one thing I could say to get his mind off of being mad at me.

"You know, I'm not getting back with Edward right away," He raised his eyebrows and a mixture of confusion and relief crossed his face. I cocked my head and smiled a little, "In fact, Jake and I are sort-of together now." I looked down sheepishly, hoping Charlie wouldn't see this as a bad thing.

"Really?" He asked, astounded, "I hadn't realized..." He shook his head in bewilderment then sighed and looked up at me. "Good for you Bells." He smiled contently, picked up the paper and began reading again.

I began to walk towards the door hoping to escape before my punishment was decided

"Oh, and Bella? You're grounded, two weeks."

I sighed. "What about Jacob?"

Charlie stopped reading and thought for a minute, "You can have one hour, you better talk fast."

------------

I thanked Charlie and headed out to my truck. It was a beautiful day, there were big fluffy clouds up in the gorgeous blue sky and there was a slight breeze that kept it from feeling too hot. I smiled, it hadn't been this nice out for a long time but the weather seemed to match my mood pretty well.

I tuned the key in the ignition and my truck rumbled to life, the roar becoming a rhythmic grumble I pulled out of the drive and headed down the familiar road to La Push.

------------

The house was dark when I pulled up but I caught a bit of movement as Billy peeked through the curtains, for some reason he was grinning like it was the best thing in the world to see me. I climbed out of my truck and was about half way across the yard when Jacob ran out. He scooped me up in a bear hug and swung me around in circles, "Bella!!! You're back!!!

I grinned and hugged him tight, I had missed him and his warm, reassuring smile, I was good to be home.

Hmmm, home, it was funny how home now was more like wherever Jacob was, not my actual home. I wondered when this perception had changed, but not for long because Jake had just pulled me into a wonderfully tender kiss that left me surprised and slightly breathless.

He smiled my smile and cocked an eyebrow; "You want to take a walk?"

-----------

We walked hand in hand along the soft sand of First Beach, the air was gentle as it caressed our faces, licking across the exposed areas of our skin. Jacob was all smiles as he caught me up on what's going on with the pack; not much had happened, Leah had run away twice just to come back the next day and Seth was thrilled the Cullens were back, something about "bonding outside the pack". Truthfully, I hadn't seen Jacob this happy in a long time, ever since he had first phased his happiness had always been a cruelly twisted copy of what it once was. But today, with his bright smile and springy step, I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him.

Eventually we came across our uprooted tree and sat down to rest, I closed my eyes and focused on the sun warming my arms and legs, it felt food to just relax for a while. Jacob was still holding my hand, playing with my fingers, come to think of it, Jake hadn't lost contact with me the whole way here, he always had his arms around my waist, his hands brushing against my face, or his fingers intertwined with mine. Now that I thought about it, I began to feel uncomfortable, Jake was never like this, he always gave me a little space, I didn't like where this could be headed and I was definitely NOT rushing into this.

I peeked through my eyelashes over at Jacob, he was watching me and smiling. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight and looked over at Jake, confusion written all over my face. "Why are you still holding my hand?" I admit, it wasn't the best question to ask but I couldn't think of any other way to get my point across.

Jacob looked startled but he still didn't let go. Hs eyebrows furrowed, "Do you not want me to?"

I shook my head, more trying to clear it than to answer but all the same he let go of my hand. I looked up into his eyes and I noticed something different, a little spark that hadn't been there before I had left, a spark of devotion. Devotion that went beyond love, to the point where it seemed gravity was no longer the force keeping him on earth, that there was something much stronger altering the balance......

My eyes widened as I slowly understood and a huge grin stretched across Jake's face. "Guess what Bells, I imprinted....."

------------

Me: OOOOH Cliffy!!!!!

Bella: What?!?!?!?! Jake!!! YOU, YOU, YOU IMPRINTED!!!!!!

Jacob: *stares in bewilderment* Yeah Bells, but...

Bella: *faints*

Me: Really Jacob, it's not that hard to say, now she's gone and had a panic attack!!!

Jacob: *holds Bellas head in his lap* I'm sorry!!!!!! Bells, please wake up!!!!!!

Me: *shakes head and sighs* Oh well

I know every one wants to know who Jacob imprinted but it might be a while before the next chapter, I'm gonna put up another poll to decide who Jacob imprints on cause I don't trust myself on big decisions like this...

okie dokie then, please R&R!!!

You'll hear from me again eventually!!


	7. Understanding

Hiro: Hey!! Long time no see!

Jake: Where have you been?

Hiro: uhhhh.....Vacation!!

Jake: right...vacation...

Hiro: er...Aren't you excited about the new chapter?

Bella: NO!! *pouts* I don't want my Jakey taken away!!!

Jake: Bells, I tried telling you....

Bella: I don't want to hear it!!!!

Jake: But-

Bella: ~lalala~ I'm not listening!!

Hiro: On with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own it's characters

Chapter 7

My breathing hitched, was Jake really going to be taken from me just when I was willing to take a chance? But I was being selfish, I always had been; using Jacob for my own personal gain and expecting him to stick around forever, I knew it couldn't last, that it wouldn't be like this forever, but knowing it would happen and it actually happening were two totally different things.

I could feel hot tears threatening to overflow, strangled, wracking sobs trying to escape, but I couldn't let them. Jacob didn't need to know how much this was hurting me. I'm sure it seemed like it was all working out to him, he got the love of his life and I got mine. But suddenly Edward just wasn't enough; I needed to feel the beat of a pulse, the heat of blood rushing through veins. I needed something _alive_.

After a few moments Jacob's face began to fall, and I collected myself enough to ask, "So who's the lucky girl?"

For a second everything was quiet, the sounds of the wind and the waves were muted and a slow smile spread across Jacob's face. "You consider yourself lucky?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it, "That's impossible..."

Jake just grinned and answered, "Sam says it was some kind of delayed reaction, like my body knew I would imprint on you, but my mind didn't know when, I guess the kiss sort-of set it off..." We were both blushing now. But then he smiled and leaned in close to me, "I imprinted on _you_." He poked my nose and my blush deepened; I was full on scarlet now.

I couldn't believe it was me, out of all the people in the world, it was me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it either, I was happy he had 'chosen' me but I still thought there were a million other people in the world that were much better for him than I was. He could have at least picked someone who was whole, someone that could give him their all and more, but I would do my best, I would try.

I moved closer to Jacob, letting myself relax against his chest. "Idiot." I sighed, as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Out of all those people..."

Jacob's arms circled around me and pulled me onto his lap, smiling down at me, "Out of all those people..." His lips traced my jaw line, then down across my collar bone and back up again. When he finished I turned to look at him, a slight pout forming on my lips. "You're gonna regret this you know... In a few years, you'll wish you had someone better," My mouth set in a grim smile, "Someone not quite so broken..."

I trailed off; Jacob still had that ridiculous grin on his face. "You don't look broken to me." He whispered, then leaned down to brush his lips against mine, "No, not broken at all."

Hiro: FIN~

Bella: What?!?!!? It's over!!??!?!?

Hiro: *nods* It already went longer than I expected, but oh well

Jacob: Longer? What about what happens after?

Hiro: *sighs* It's no fun to write about you when you're not chasing after Bella, this is the end.

Jacob: That's okay *grins slyly* Me n' Bells can make our own story...

Hiro: Well you go on and do that

n-e-way.... This is the end!!

Sorry it was short, but I just can't get into writing this anymore 

BUT!! If you wan't to carry on the story on your own (though I doubt you will) It's fine by me as long as I get some sort of credit, like: See Twisted New Moon by Hiro of my Knight for beginning of story. Something like that.

Thanks for sticking with me,

Please Read and Review!

Byee!!!


End file.
